User talk:Smurfynz
Manual Archives This is where you can find my previous talk page content, archived by calendar month for ease of reference. *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 Cognoscenti Hey dont be mad or anything and i know you cant edit till after jan 5th so i am asking you to take your time. The car cognoscenti is pronounced conyoscenthi or so and i could edit it but dont know the whole format of (pronounced con-yo-scenti) and even my grammar aint that good so could you do this once you get the chance. I am asking this cause the vehicle furore GT got something like that, Thank you.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:05, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Smurfy, non-staff members can also vote, I voted for you already, Sam did too, however, Dan (Messi1983), Tony 98 and Mikey Klebitz are inactive and McJeff only votes "no" so it's not that worthy xD But don't worry, everybody will vote "yes", i'm 100% sure of that. (talk) 00:11, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks for this, I never noticed! (talk) 00:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Put in a vote. Obviously; yes. Leo68 (talk) 03:44, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Done. Congrats in advance for your promotion. Looks like I'll be the newest patroller for a very short time :) DocVinewood (talk) 09:54, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on your new 'Patroller' promotion, nice work! :) (talk) 19:41, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion. Happy patrolling. :) SJWalker (talk) 19:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on being a patroller! You're the best! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:07, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congratulations, man. Welcome to the gang. Most of the patrollers will be on hand to help if you need it, mainly myself, Smashbro and Rain. Leo68 (talk) 04:16, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Modified vehicles Fair enough. Thanks for letting me know. 08:54, January 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey man. Didn't get back here on time to vote for the Request. Congrats, you're the newest member of the Staff. I haven't been active as of late and therefore know not what you have done to deserve the Patroller rank, but if everybody voted "Yes" for your RFP, then I guess I'll take their vote for it. If you need help, advice, etc. you already know this is where I'm at: Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:48, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Congrats I know it is bit late but i just wanted you to know you have everyones full support . Congratulations on you promotion.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 07:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Smurfy, not too long that you have been promoted, but I sent another request :P vote there please. (talk) 15:15, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : Certainly you wouldn't, he was very different a long time ago, if I come to this point, than anybody can just tell me, but okay, I appreciate your honesty and Doc's honesty too, I know that I made mistakes discussing with Rain, but you know, he has gone too far and I didn't fell good with his departure, but it had to be done... Also, if I wasn't going to send a promotion request, than Monkeypolice188 would, and he would certainly get it. (talk) 22:48, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Why not? (talk) 22:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Staff Pic Hey there. I changed something so that your name should start appearing orange soon, and I need you to pick a staff pic that is a piece of artwork from any GTA (use the other Staff images for help). LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:24, January 7, 2015 (UTC)